Una vida para rentar
by Gamine AL
Summary: Songfic basado en la cancion"Life For Rent" interpretada por Dido,narra la historia y temores de Tomoyo Daidouji al enamorarse..."dedicado a Paulina" gracias por todo amiga!


Nota: Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura y la canción "Life For Rent" que aquí aparecen NO son mías, solo los tome como inspiración para poder escribir un songfict. Espero que les guste y si su buena voluntad es dejar Reviews son bienvenidos, aclarado este punto espero que disfruten esto.

Las calles se extendían a sus pies vacías y solitarias, como si estuviesen hechas para que el siguiera rodando por el mundo, la noche era fría y sus cabellos negros con un pequeño destello violáceo se arremolinaban sobre su cara y cubrían sus ojos de un profundo y hermoso color como el de las amatistas, aún seguía pensando en el, aquél hombre del cual se había enamorado sin razón como una adolescente inexperta.

Si ,así era Tomoyo Daidouji se había enamorado, aunque a muchos les costara creerlo la "mujer del hielo" al fin se había derretido por un amor puro y sin condiciones, que la amaba por lo que era y no por lo que tenia pero ella muy tontamente no había sabido corresponder a este amor por miedo al abandono de nuevo, por miedo a lo desconocido, ante tal pensamiento esbozo una sonrisa irónica para si misma y suspiro pesadamente provocando que una pequeña parte del cristal de su venta quedara cubierta por un pequeño vaho .

-¿Estas bien Tomoyo?-pregunto una voz a su espalda, era fácil adivinar quien era.

Asintió con la cabeza y se volvió hacia la dueña d la voz, una mirada esmeralda llena de preocupación fue lo que capto su atención.

-si Sakura no te preocupes-mintió la Tomoyo, lo que menos quería era preocupar mas a su amiga.

-no no es cierto Tomoyo no estas bien-dijo Sakura le dolía en el alma ver así a su mejor amiga y se sentía impotente .

-mira Saku-agrego Tomoyo tratando de no preocuparla- yo estaré bien, no te preocupes en unos días se me pasara y…podre olvidar a Eriol-termino con voz quebrada pues unas lagrimas comenzaban a escurrir de sus ojos.

Era una gran mentirosa, sabia que no podría olvidar a Eriol, no sabia como describirlo, durante la relación que tuvieron para ella habían sido los días mas felices de su vida, pero había algo que no la dejaba.

Cuando era pequeña ella jamás había tenido prácticamente un hogar, pues para ella un hogar era donde había amor ,alegría, amistad, pero no para ella, su casa siempre estuvo llena de negocios, ejecutivos y empresas, nada mas que eso, y como resultado ella se había convertido en una mujer fría y calculadora, aún a sus 23 años de edad era muy exitosa en los negocios de su familia, y de repente la vida le sonreía y le presentaba una oportunidad de sonreír y ver la vida de otra manera, esa oportunidad tenia nombre y ese nombre era Eriol Hiragizawa,el le había ofrecido una vida de amor y felicidad aún a costa de la suya, pero ella en el fondo no sabia que pensar y por temor había terminado esa relación que ahora le costaba tanto dolor.

_I haven't ever really found a place that I call home_

_I never stick around quite long enough to make it_

_I apologize that once again I'm not in love_

_But it's not as if I mind that your heart aint exactly breaking_

_It's just a thought, only a thought_

Tomoyo Daidouji siempre había llevado una vida particular, sus padres habían decidido y planeado casi cada segundo de su vida, desde que día y a que hora nacería, el colegio al que debía asistir, que ropa usar, quienes debían ser sus amigos hasta quien seria un esposo perfecto para ella, durante la mayor parte de su vida esta había sido decidida por sus padres y casi nada era dicho o decidido por ella.

-

_And if my life is for rent and I don't learn to buy_

_Well I deserve nothing more than I get_

_Cos nothing I have is turly mine_

Su madre Sonomi Daidouji había sido una mujer hermosa y amable, aunque con una educación muy estricta.

-ser una Daidouji es ser especial Tomoyo-solía decir su madre muy a menudo –y ser especial por tanto es tener mil y un responsabilidades…

Esa seria una de sus frases mas recordadas para Tomoyo, cuando era adolescente y por fin tenia un poquito mas de libertad había estudiado en Seyju una preparatoria cercana, en esa escuela había conocido a Sakura Kinomoto y se habían hecho muy buenas amigas, algunas veces sentía celos de ella pues aunque no tuviera tantas cosas materiales podía hacer lo que le viniera en gana sin estar en el centro del huracán, muchas veces se imagino viviendo en una situación como la de su amiga, se había visto muchas veces a si misma caminando en una playa y con una hermosa casita como hogar en donde su madre la cuidaba y hablaban de temas comunes en adolescentes, se veía rodeada de amigos y con una vida normal, como la de cualquier adolescente, en ese pensamiento nada le impedía ser completamente feliz, que pudiera ser ella misma y sentir por una vez lo que es salir adelante por ella misma, pero solo se quedo en eso, en pensamientos…

_I've always thought that I would love to live by the sea_

_To travel the world alone and live more simply_

_I havent no idea what's happened to that dream_

_Cos there's really nothing left hare to stop me_

_It's just a thought, only a thought_

Jamás olvidaría el dia en que había conocido a Eriol.

**FLASH BACK**

_Eran las 10 de la mañana en punto y se encontraba en la sala de juntas de Industrias Hiragizawa, se suponía que ese día sus padres cerrarían un contrato millonario con el hijo de los señores Hiragizawa, pero por una u otra cosa había surgido una reunión de emergencia en Empresas Daidouji y sus padres la habían mandado a ella, esperaba poder cerrar rápido el contrato pues Sakura la esperaba para almorzar, dieron las 10:10 am y el susodicho no llegaba y bufo molesta._

_-Ojala tenga una buena excusa para llegar tarde-mascullo por lo bajo_

_El móvil que llevaba comenzó a vibrar y lo sacó de la bolsa en que la llevaba reviso el aparato, era un mensaje de texto de Sakura…_

"_Tomoyo, perdón no voy a poder ir a almorzar contigo, mi jefe me pregunto que a donde iba y decidí darle una mentirita y cuando le dije a Li que saldría a almorzar con un "amigo" me a puesto mas trabajo que antes, creo que me esta cargando de trabajo mas que antes pero bueno tengo que hacerlo a final de cuentas es mi jefe, encerio perdón."_

_Tomoyo termino de leer el mensaje y esbozo una sonrisa divertida, Syaoran Li era jefe de las compañías Li en Japón y Sakura era su secretaria, aunque mas bien parecía su asistente personal, Tomoyo ya sospechaba que Li sentía algo por ella pero con lo despistada que era su amiga tal vez ni siquiera tenia la mas mínima idea de aquello, marcó las teclas para responder cuando se abrió la puerta de la sala y ella levanto la vista y se puso de pie rápidamente, la persona que había entrado era una mujer alta y de cabello color marrón ,del mismo tono que sus ojos, llevaba un conjunto de dos piezas y con el cabello largo hasta la espalda._

_-¡Señorita Daidouji! ¿Aun sigue aquí, que acaso Eriol no ha venido a firmar?-pregunto perpleja ella era Nakuru Akizuki sobrina de los dueños de la empresa._

_-me temo que no señorita Akizuki-exclamo Tomoyo con respeto pero visiblemente molesta, para ella siempre había sido primordial la puntualidad, púes prácticamente había tenido que hacer malabares para poder llegar a tiempo a la cita para que el señor no llegase a tiempo.- ¿no sabrá si su primo tardara mucho? Lo que pasa es que tengo otro compromiso y no puedo llegar tarde-pregunto a la persona frente a ella._

_-No se preocupe- dijo ella con alegría y una sonrisa picara se le dibujo en el rostro, parecía como si estuviera pensando algo o atando cabos-iré a avisarle enseguida que usted esta esperándolo._

_-muchas gracias- dijo Tomoyo y se volvió a sentar pasaron otros cinco minutos y se estaba impacientando decidida a marcharse y volver otro día se levanto de la silla y se dispuso a abandonar la sala, se dirigió con paso decidido a la puerta echando maldiciones contra el desconsiderado hijo de los hiragizawa ¿Cómo diablos podía hacer esperar un contrato tan importante por media hora?¡media hora! era lo que había perdido de su tiempo para nada, al llegar a la puerta esta se abrió de repente empujándola a ella y haciendo que callera al piso._

_-¡¿Qué diablos…?!-exclamo enojada desde el piso intentando levantarse y levantar el portafolios que también había caído._

_-lo lamento mucho señorita Daidouji-dijo una voz de hombre-no pensé que estuviera por salir._

_-no se preocupe solo fue una caída-exclamo Tomoyo tomando la mano que la invitaba a levantarse al dirigir la vista hacia el dueño de esa voz dio un respingo, un hombre de unos ojos azul índigo y cabello negro con destellos azules le devolvía la mirada a través de unas gafas que le daban un aire de seriedad y conocimiento._

_-¿segura que esta bien?-volvió a insistir el sin soltarle su mano a pesar de que ella ya se había incorporado._

_Ella asintió tontamente y al ser consiente de que su mano seguía entrelazada con la de el sintió como toda la sangre le subía a la cabeza y tiro de su mano para liberarse de esa sensación._

_-Supongo que usted es el señor Hiragizawa ¿Cierto?-carraspeo de la forma mas seria que pudo y con disimulo comenzó a arreglar su traje, el hombre se mostro desconcertado por su repentina actitud._

_-Si -afirmó el pero llámeme Eriol por favor-diciendo esto último esbozo una pequeña sonrisa y Tomoyo sintió como se le enchinaba la piel pero se reprimió._

_-lo siento pero eso seria un exceso de confianza señor Hiragizawa-dijo ella al fin, de repente el nombre de Eriol le parecía el mas hermoso del mundo pero seguía algo molesta por tener que esperar tanto-además estoy aquí solo para terminar el contrato que hizo con Empresas Daidouji- y sacando el papel que estaba dentro del portafolio se dirigió hacia la mesa y se volvió hacia el obligándose a ver esos profundos ojos-cre-creo que solo hace falta su firma._

_-claro-asintió el y avanzando hacia la mesa, tomo un bolígrafo negro que había allí y firmo el papel-ya esta._

_-muchas gracias - dijo ella sin mirarlo y guardando el papel en el portafolio, sentía como si estuviera sometida a una maquina de rayos x sentía la mirada de Eriol sobre ella, se armo de valor y lo miro a la cara-los pormenores que tenga después podrá consultarlos con mis padres y muchas gracias por su tiempo, que tenga buen día señor Hiragi…_

_-Eriol-la corrigió el-se que estas molesta por tener que esperar-prosiguió tuteándola por primera vez y acortando la distancia que había entre ellos-déjame compensarte, ¿que te parece si te invito un café Tomoyo?_

_Tomoyo estaba perpleja de un momento a otro había pasado de la furia a sorpresa y de sorpresa a inseguridad, ¿que le respondería y que diablos le pasaba con aquel hombre?,era la primera vez que lo veía y ya se sentía como una colegiala enamorada de un imposible._

_-yo …mmm-no sabia que contestar-lo-lo siento pero no le conozco lo suficiente para tutearlo y me temo que mucho menos para acompañarle a tomar café señor hiragizawa.-se había ruborizado increíblemente.-tal vez en o-otra ocasión._

_-ok-dijo el con un dejo de decepción es su voz, y al mirarla a la cara le sonrió, lo cual ocasiono que las mejillas de Tomoyo se volvieran a teñir de carmín-pero dado que tus empresas y las mías son socias no piense que te salvaras de mi._

_-como usted prefiera-dijo ella con la vista en otro lado._

_-y por favor llámame Eriol y háblame de tu-agrego por ultimo-que tengas buen día Tomoyo._

_Y sin más le permitió salir de la sala._

Desde aquel día ella no dejaba de darle vueltas a todo ese asunto hasta que por fin le dio una oportunidad. Después de un tiempo se hicieron novios, era hermosa pareja.

Pero cuando el quiso formalizar la relación y casarse con ella pero ella por temor a lo que no conocía decidió terminar el noviazgo dejándole el corazón roto a Eriol y de paso el de ella misma, Eriol había comprendido muy bien los temores de Tomoyo y no le reprochaba nada así que decidió irse por un tiempo al extranjero dejando a Tomoyo para que pensara.

_And if my life is for rent and I don't learn to buy_

_Well I deserve nothing more than I get_

_Cos nothing I have is turly mine_

_While my hart is a shiel and I won't let it down_

_While I am so afraid to fail so I won't ever try_

_Well how can I say I'm alive_

-Tenía miedo Sakura-dijo al fin Tomoyo –tenia miedo de que me abandonara como todos los demás.

-¡Ho! Tomy –dijo Sakura con voz crispada y abrazo a su amiga-Eriol te quiere y se que el volverá por ti.

-¿pero y si no lo hace?-pregunto ella con miedo impregnado en su voz-tengo miedo de que no lo haga, que un día despierte y se de cuenta de que no me ama, eso seria fatal para mi porque yo…-no pudo terminar la frase porque sus sollozos no se lo permitían.

-tranquila Tomoyo-la reconforto Sakura dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda-yo estoy segura de que el volverá, el entendió perfectamente.

-lo- lo se ,eso lo hace aun mejor-continuo Tomoyo-cuando me propuso matrimonio se suponía que debía ser la mujer mas feliz de la tierra pero el sentimiento de abandono que tuve todos estos años no me permitió ver que yo…que yo-yo estoy enamorada de Eriol.

_If my life is for rent and I don't learn to buy_

_Well I deserve nothing more than I get_

_Cos nothing I have is turly mine_

-y si el te propusiera casarte de nuevo con el ¿aceptarias?-interrogo Sakura

-por supuesto que si,sin pensarlo-contesto Tomoyo mas tranquila-me gustaría qu e estuviera aquí para decirle que yo lo amo y que daría mi vida por el.

-entonces hazlo-dijo una voz desde la puerta, las dos se volvieron a ver quien había hablando y vieron junto a la puerta a Syaoran Li acompañado de otro hombre, que no era otro que Eriol Hiragizawa.

-Tomoyo-

-Eriol-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, aunque uno con dulzura y la otra con sorpresa.

_If my life is for rent and I don't learn to buy_

_Well I deserve nothing more than I get_

_Cos nothing I have is turly mine_

-amor será mejor que salgamos-comento syaran dirigiéndose a Sakura y tomandola de la mano,estaba tan sorprendida como Tomoyo,pero al ver a su antes jefe y ahora prometido le dedico una dulce sonrisa que provoco que el se sonrojara.

-claro-y antes de salir le susurro a Tomoyo-dile lo que sientes y no lo dejes ir.

Y sin mas salieron de la habitación dejando a Tomoyo y a eriol solos.

Unos segundos que parecían nunca acabar mirándose a los ojosy sin mas los dos se fundieron en un abrazo tan profundo que parecía que no se soltarían jamás.

-Ho Eriol -Tomoyo fue la primera en hablar-lo siento tanto,siento tanto hacerte hecho daño ,por favor perdóname.

-no hay nada que perdonar Tomoyo-dijo el sin soltarla,sentía que si la soltaba ella desaparecería y lo dejaría de nuevo-yo te amo y no te quiero perderte.

-yo-yo también te amo-tartamudeo Tomoyo y se separo un poco de el para mirarlo a los ojos.

El sonrio por primera vez en semanas y le tomo el rostro con sus dos manos.

-yo tambiente amo-le dijo y le dio un dulce beso en los labios,Tomoyo se sentía tan dichosa y llena de alegria,el se separo de ella y para sorpresa de ella se arrodillo ante ella-te amo-repitio el y saco una cajita negra de la bolsa de su pantalón.-tomoyo Daidouji ¿te casarias conmigo?-pregunto el poniéndole un hermoso anillo en su dedo anular y besándole la mano.

-¡¡¡Si!!!¡¡¡Si!!!, ¡me casare ti, quiero ser tu esposa Eriol hiragizawa!-respondió ella llena de dicha.

-me haces el hombre mas feliz del mundo-le respondió el abrazándola de nuevo y besándole la frente sin dejar de sonreír-ahora te are feliz y no tendrás que llorar por nada…ni tendrás que sentir miedo, porque yo nunca dejare de amarte.

-Eriol -susurro ella entre sus brazos-gracias por hacerme tan feliz, se que te amo y eso me basta.

Y se fundieron en un beso dulce y tierno, en ese momento Tomoyo supo que nunca más carecería de amor y que seria feliz durante el resto de sus días porque tenia a su lado al hombre que amaba.

**FIN**

ooOoOoOo

notas de la autora:

Hola Hola Chikos…aquí me tienen de nuevo espero que les allá gustado este songfict dejen reviews para saber sus opiniones y espero verlos pronto con mi otra historia ¿solo casualidad? O ¿nuestro destino?, dejen reviews para saber que le hace falta y pronto subiré el segundo capitulo.

Los kiero

Cuídense mucho y no olviden que …

"_**LOS SUEÑOS NO SE CUMPLEN POR SI SOLOS…TU LOS HACES"**_

También aquí les dejo la letra traducida de la canción en la que me base para el sonfic,ojala sea de su agrado porque personalmente la considero una gran canción.

_Yo no he encontrado un lugar al cual llamar hogar_

_yo nunca me quede demasiado como para hacerlo_

_me disculpo que una vez mas no este enamorada_

_pero esto no es como si mi mente que tu escuchaste exactamente se rompa_

_esto es un pensamiento, solo un pensamiento._

_pero si mi vida es para alquilar y yo no tengo que aprender a comprar_

_bueno yo merezco nada mas de lo que tengo_

_porque nada de lo que tengo es realmente mio_

_yo siempre he pensado eso de poder amar y vivir en el mar_

_y viajar por el mundo sola y vivir mas simple_

_yo no tengo idea de lo que pasa en ese sueño_

_porque ahi realmente nada deja que me detenga_

_esto es solo un pensamiento, solo un pensamiento._

_pero si mi vida es para alquilar y yo no tengo que a prender a comprar_

_bueno yo merezco nada mas de lo que tengo_

_porque nada de lo que tengo es realmente mio_

_mientras mi corazon es un escudo y yo no lo dejare caer_

_mientras le tenga miedo al fracaso mas aun no lo intentare_

_bueno ahora puedo decir que estoy viva._

_pero si mi vida es para alquilar y yo no tengo que aprender a comprar_

_bueno yo merezco mas nada mas de lo que tengo_

_porque nada de lo que tengo es realmente mio_

_-porque nada de lo que tengo es realmente mio_

_-porque nada de lo que tengo es realmente mio_

_-porque nada de lo que tengo es realmente mio_

_-porque nada de lo que tengo es realmente mio_


End file.
